Third Time's the Charm
by MoxiesdenLovesShandy
Summary: This is missing scenes from Major Crimes, Episode 5.17, Dead Drop. I wrote three of them. The words written in italics are from the episode last night. My Shandy shipper heart is still on overload and was throughout this episode. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters, they belong to James Duff and the Major Crimes franchise.

 **A/N:** I wrote three missing scenes from last night's episode, _Dead Drop_. I'm still recovering from that ending! My shipper heart fluttering every time I watch that scene at the end! Mary and Tony were fantastic in the episode. Also, given the tweet that Mary sent out, Sharon says yes! Okay, on with the missing scenes...

Missing Scene #1

Two weeks ago, Andy was on the computer at home looking over some travel sites when Rusty walked in to the condo. "Hi Lieutenant" Rusty said as he made his way over to the couch and plopped down on it. "Hey Rusty" Andy said, not looking up from the screen. "Where's Mom?" Rusty said to Andy, looking around the room. "She went out with Andrea for drinks. She wanted to ask her something, I don't know, girl talk I guess" Andy said as he looked up at Rusty and then turned his attention back to the computer. "What are you working on?" Rusty said as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Sharon's desk. Andy watched him approach. "Alright, but you can't tell your Mom about this" Andy said to him as he turned the laptop around to show Rusty.

"Why are you looking at trips to Napa?" Rusty asked him. "Well, I want to take Sharon on a nice trip somewhere and, you know there's so many places to choose from on here" Andy said to Rusty as he scrolled down the list of places. "I just don't know which one is a good one" Andy said as he looked at the computer. Rusty could tell Andy was having a hard time choosing. "You know what, Lieutenant, I could help you book the trip" Rusty said as he took over the computer. "Really? Oh Rusty, thank you" Andy said to him. "Not a problem, besides, when do I get to use your credit card to purchase something?" Rusty said to Andy as he looked at him. "Ah, do you think we need that?" Andy said, stopping Rusty and pointing at the travel insurance on the screen. Rusty looked at him and shook his head in the affirmative. "Ah, with your and mom's line of work, yes I think you should, just in case" Rusty said to Andy. "Right, okay" Andy said as he was excited about the trip he was planning and he knew that Sharon would be totally surprised.

Two weeks later….

" _Cancel the trip, cancel everything" Andy says to Rusty as they walk in to the break room at the office. "Okay, that's no problem, everything's insured but, um can I just say that this whole secret trip to Napa that you wanted me to book for you and Mom, I don't think it would go over as well as you think" Rusty says to Andy…._

 _MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC_

Missing Scene #2

" _I can't wait much longer, okay. This ring is burning a hole in my pocket!" Andy says to Rusty as he turns his head around to make sure Sharon is still in their room. "Alright, what if, what if I helped you" Rusty says to Andy. Andy looks at Rusty. "Gus and I we can put together something that would accomplish everything that Mom would want while preserving what you find most important" Rusty says to him. "And what would that be?" Andy asked Rusty…._

Rusty looked behind Andy to make sure Sharon wasn't coming and he gestured for Andy to follow him out to the balcony. "What if we set something up here, outside" Rusty said to Andy as he looked around. "Your Mom gets cold though, I don't want her to be chilly out here" Andy said to him. "She'll be fine, trust me" Rusty said. "Okay, what else would there be?" Andy asked him. "Well, if you wanted to go to Serve, Gus and I could go there and pick up a take-out order" Rusty said to Andy. Andy thought about it and nodded slightly. "Yeah, that could work" Andy said to Rusty as he tapped his shoulder. "However you decorate the condo and balcony, there has to be candles and flowers for your Mom" Andy said to Rusty as he turned around to look back inside. "Right, candles and flowers" Rusty said as they made their way back inside. Andy then walked over to the hallway as Sharon walked out of their room. She wanted to pull him in for a hug after she told him that they couldn't go out to dinner. Andy saw her reach for him, and maneuvered out of her way slightly. He didn't want her to feel the ring in his jacket pocket. "I'll be right back" he said to her as he made his way to their room. Sharon wondered what he was up to as she made her way towards the kitchen.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Missing Scene #3

 _Andy closes the balcony door and turns around. He pulls out the ring box from his pocket and gets down on one knee, in front of Sharon. Sharon watches him, intently, and mouths 'what are you doing?" to him. Andy then shows her the ring and she looks down at the box in his hand and says 'oh my God!' and the screen fades to black….._

"Sharon, I love you with all my heart" Andy says as he's kneeling in front of her. Sharon places her hand over her mouth as tears start to fall. "Oh Andy" she whispers. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Andy asks her. Sharon is completely caught off guard at this moment and is speechless. Andy is still on one knee, holding the ring out to her. She nods her head in agreement and gives him a huge smile, as she's crying. "Yes Andy" she manages to say to him. Andy stands up and walks closer to where she's standing. He gives her a big smile as he places the ring on her finger. He then looks at her and wipes the tears that are falling down her face. "I love you" Andy whispers to her as he pulls her in for a kiss. She places her left hand on his cheek as he kisses her.

They break apart and their faces are close to one another. He looks at her and she looks at him, both smiling. Her left hand, glistening in the light of the balcony, catches her eye as she looks at the ring now on her finger. "Andy, it's perfect!" Sharon says. Andy grabs her hand and moves it up to his lips and kisses her hand. "I'm so happy right now" he says to her. "Me too" she says to him, cupping his cheek with her right hand. "Come on, dinner's going to get cold" he says taking her hand in his as he leads her to the table that's set up. He holds her chair out as she sits down and then comes around to the other side and sits down, never letting go of her hand in the process.

He lifts her food cover and does the same for his food cover, placing it on the side table next to them. Sharon looked at her food. Andy had ordered what they ordered on their first date at Serve. "This is the same thing we ordered on our first date" Sharon said to Andy as she looked at him from across the table. "I wanted everything to be special for tonight" Andy said to her. "Andy this is very special. I hope you didn't go through too much trouble for this" Sharon said to him as she took a bite from her dish. Andy smiled at her, and thought about all the tries he did to get them to this point, and chuckled. "No, no trouble at all" Andy said to her as he watched her enjoy her meal. He was very happy at this point and enjoyed his meal as well, every now and then looking at his new fiancé sitting across from him.

The end


End file.
